MENSTRUATION
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: How Uchiha Sasuke treating a girl in menstruation mode? /"A sanitary napkin! Ca-can you buy it for me?"/ "Whoever the girl, she is very lucky to have him."/ Canon/ SasuKarin/ RnR please


**Menstruation**

**By Chiha YaFuu**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Humor, Romance

**Warning:** English isn't my native language / Canon / Cover [I just edited it]/

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Karin**

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read

.

.

.

"Urgh." Red haired girl holding her stomach.

"Why?"

"My stomach... I have a bad feelings. Can we search toilet around here, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke and Karin are walking in small village in the border of Suna and Konoha. Juugo and Suigetsu still in Konoha for searching some informations. They keep walking with Karin keeps holding her stomach. Her face looks so pale. Sasuke looks worried, he wants to ask but he refused it and focused looking for toilet.

"There," Sasuke pointing the building in the corner of their street.

Karin entered the toilet and Sasuke waiting in front the door. He knows there's something wrong with his teammates.

"Sa-sasuke." Karin says his name from the toilet.

"Hn."

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"What?"

"Hmm... today is..."

"Hn?"

"Today is my first day for..."

"First day, what?"

"First day for my period..."

"Period?"

"U-urgh... can you buy... err... with a wing?"

"Huh? Wing? What do you mean actually?"

"A sanitary napkin! Ca-can you buy it for me?"

Blush! His face became so red. He knows what is that although he doesn't know a girl very well.

"Sa-sasuke are you still in there?"

"Hn."

"Please..."

"Hn, just wait..."

.

.

.

Sasuke enters the store. He still using his coat so the uchiha symbol in his back is covered. There are four girls in the sanitary napkin shelf. Those girls are shouted when they saw Sasuke walking to them.

"Kyaa... he's so handsome..."

"Look at his eyes! So cool!" and bla bla bla.

Sasuke stopped in front of razor shelf. He confused how to take the sanitary napkin in front of girls like that. It would be so awkward and embarrassed him. He takes a razor in front of him.

"Kyaa... he takes it..."

"I wonder how he uses it!"

Sasuke starts to move little by little to sanitary napkin shelf. Those girls keep yelled every they see Sasuke's moves. His face became so red, he really wants this could over soon. He takes one package of sanitary napkin quickly and walking fast to the cashier.

Those girls are shocked. Their mouth can't be closed. A handsome guy just bought a sanitary napkin?

"Whoever the girl, she is very lucky to have him." One of them has commented and the others are nodded.

.

.

.

"Karin..."

"Sasuke? Finally!" Karin opens the door a bit and take a plastic bags from Sasuke. Sasuke still standing in front of the door while waiting Karin.

Five minutes later.

Karin opens the door and she found Sasuke. "Sasukeeee, thank you very much." Karin clinging in Sasuke's arm.

"Hn."

"Urgh..." Karin holds her stomach again.

"Why?"

"Yeah, first day."

"What do you mean?"

"In the first day of menstruation, we usually sick. In here..." Karin pointing her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. My stomach is cramps. Argh!" Karin sat suddenly.

"I'll take you back to inn now." Sasuke carrying Karin ala bridal style while Karin keeps holding her stomach.

.

.

.

Sasuke put Karin in her bed. Karin grimace and cold sweat come out from her forehead. She really looks soreness.

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing..."

"But, you looks so sick."

Karin didn't reply. She closed her eyes and biting her down lips. Sasuke looks worried. "Karin, just wait I'll search the medicine."

"It's okay Sasuke..."

"You need a medicine."

"This is so usual for us."

"But..."

"If you want to help me, you can do something."

"What?"

"Just prepared a warm water and a cloth."

"Okay..."

15 minutes later Sasuke back to Karin's room with a bucket of warm water and a cloth. Karin takes the cloth and put it in the bucket. Then, she put it on his stomach. She compress her stomach.

"You can go now Sasuke. Sorry for disturbing you and once again thank you very much."

"Hn." Sasuke get out from Karin's room.

.

.

.

Sasuke just back to inn and brings some food for him and Karin.

"Karin..."

She didn't reply. So Sasuke entered her room. What he sees is Karin with her face pain. Sasuke takes the compress in her stomach and replaces it with the new one. He also cleans the sweat on her face. Sasuke keeps replacing Karin's compress until Karin face looks normal. She sleeps normally. After that, Sasuke takes a blanket to Karin's body and going to medicine store.

.

.

.

"Do you have a medicine for menstruation?"

The old woman looks surprised when she met a handsome guy who asked about the medicine of menstruation.

"What do you mean? Her menstruation is not periodically?

"Nope, she is sick because menstruation."

"First day?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, wait..."

"Hn."

"Give this to her." The old woman giving Sasuke a bottle of syrup.

"Okay, thank you."

Sasuke paid her and go. The old woman is smiling to Sasuke. "He really a nice guy."

.

.

.

"Karin, wake up."

"Enggh..."

"Drink this, you will be better."

"What's this?"

"A medicine"

"I don't want to drink it. You know Sasuke the medicine of mens is so bitter!"

"You must to drink this!"

"No!"

Sasuke rotating his eyeball. "Karin, no matter what, you must to drink this." Sasuke opens the bottle cover and then drink the medicine. Karin shocked. Then, Sasuke kisses her. Sasuke gives the liquid medicine from his mouth to Karin's mouth. Karin widened her eyes. She can't believe that Sasuke is kissing her now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Well, Suigetsu shouted at them. Seems like Suigetsu and Juugo just came back from Konoha.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

a/n: Inspired by korean drama lol

Hope you guys like this. Once again, sorry for my english.

Please give me a review. Thank you!


End file.
